fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 105
All New Colors II Summary Lafayette's Counterattack The episode continues from the previous with Maribel in her promotion exam against Lafayette. She has a powerful new addition to her deck, "Spiral, the Phantasmagoric Dragon" and she has knocked Lafayette down dealing incredible damage. Lafayette slowly gets to his feet and smiles that Maribel has definitely improved. Now that Maribel has ended his turn, he decides to go. First he activates "Double-Edged Sword Technique" to Special Summon "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" and "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Lafayette reads out the card text that his monsters will be destroyed at the end of the turn and he'll take damage equal to their total ATK. Lafayette uses "Yaichi's" effect to destroy Maribel's set trap at the cost of attacking. Then Lafayette says he's going to bypass the drawback of "Double-Edged Sword Technique" by sacrificing his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Great Shogun Shien". Lafayette strongest monster emerges, and Maribel wonders how she'll be able to take it down. Lafayette banishes "Yaichi" and "Grandmaster" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" in Attack Position. Lafayette announces "Enishi's" effect to target "Spiral" and destroy it at the cost of "Enishi" attacking this turn. In an instant, Maribel's strongest monster is destroyed in a slash by by "Enishi's" special sword. Lafayette then looks to "Great Shogun Shien" to attack and destroy "Mystery Shell Dragon". Maya commends the comeback, but she notes that unlike their previous match, Maribel has many more cards to use for a comeback. Lafayette sets a card to end his turn. Maribel draws and is breifly upset that her monster was destroyed so effortlessly, but she's not surprised, knocking that Lafayette is the fourth ranked student in their class. Still, Maribel tells herself to muster the calmness to stay focused an wins. Maribel begins her turn by Normal Summoning "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" another Normal Monster. Lafayette reminds Maribel of "Shien's" effect that she can only use one Spell/Trap per turn. Maribel remembers and she decides to use the Equip Spell "Phatasm Spiral Wave," which she equips to her new monster. "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" attacks "Enishi" to many's surprise. "Enishi" and the "Warrior of Darkness" clash their sword and trident, and the sword edges out to deflect the trident. Maribel takes 400 damage, but her monster braves the attack, which she says is an extension of her Equip Spell that prevents her monster from being destroyed once per turn. Maribel explains that she intends to use "Spiral Wave's" effect to Special Summon "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" from her Graveyard, but Lafayette is prepared. He activates his Continuous Trap: "Rivalry of the Warlords," one of his signature cards. The trap prevents both players from summoning or controlling monsters with different types than the ones they control. Therefore Maribel cannot Special Summon "Spiral" as it is a Wyrm monster and the monster she currently controls in a Sea Serpent. With one card, Lafayette has completely shut down Maribel's strategy. Maribel decides to remain calm like Cameron does. She sets one card and ends her turn. Lafayette orders his "The Six Samurai - Zanji" onto the front lines. Lafayette uses "Enishi's" effect to target "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" and destroy it at the cost of "Enishi" attacks this turn. Maribel has to think fast. She can't lost the only monster she has. She activates "Phantasm Spirial Power" to negate "Enishi's" effect and reduce its stats by 1000 until the end of the turn. "Enishi" is trapped in a sphere of water that suffocates it from the rest of the turn. "Great Shogun Shien" attacks "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness," who is protected from destruction by "Spiral Wave" but Maribel still takes damage. Maribel anticipates that "Zanji" will sacrifice itself to destroy "Warrior of Darkness," but Lafayette surprises Maribel by ending her turn. Amulet of Ambition Cameron agrees that Lafayette's move was smart. If "Warrior of Darkness" was destroyed, Maribel would be able to summon her "Phantasmagoric Dragon". Shy adds that Lafayette is being patient as well as he's up against new powerful cards. Maya says that Maribel also has an unknown number of those "Paleozoic" Traps in her Graveyard she can use at any time. At the end of Lafayette's turn, "Enishi" is freed from his watery prison and his stats return to normal. Maribel decides to come up with a new strategy to win. She draws and realizes that she has "Amulet of Ambition" in her hand. She believes that it will take a turn to map, but she will be able to play her "Phantasmorgic Dragon" again. She equips "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" with "Amulet of Ambition." Maribel thinks about the best course of action. Destroying "Shien" will inflit the most damage, but "Enishi" is too much of a threat. She goes with her head and orders "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" attacks to attack "Enishi." Maribel explains "Amulet of Ambition's" effect. The eye on the amulet opens and glows. It will increase the wearer's ATK by the difference in level between "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" and "Enishi" x500 thus increasing its ATK by 1000. "Enishi" and the "Warrior of Darkness" clash for a second time, and this time, the trident wielding monster wins the battle. Lafayette suffers more damage. Maribel looks at the final card in her hand, and knows that no matter what happens, she has a plan. Final Attack Lafayette admits that he's really been pushed this time. He draws and activates "Reinforcements of the Army" to add any Warrior-Type monster to his hand from his Deck. He decides on "The Six Samurai - Kamon." The fiery explosives expert emerges on the field at Lafayette's command. He uses "Kamon's" effect to explode a face-up Spell/Trap Maribel has, targeting the "Amulet of Ambition" at the cost of attacking this turn. Maribel think to herself that it doesn't matter which Equip Spell is destroyed as she still has a lot of LP and can survive most any attack this turn. However, Lafayette reveals the final can in his hand, "Lightning Blade," which he equips to "Shien". Lafayette explains his card's effect that will increase "Shien's" ATK by 800 to 3300 but then reduce the ATK of all WATER monster on the field by 500. "Shien" lifts his new swords, and it extends a powerful shock across the duel field that weakens "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" 1800 > 1300. Lafayette begins his the battle and orders "Shien" to attack "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness." Maribel does the match in her head and realizes that she's about to lose the duel. Her monster is not destroyed, but she'll still take damage 2000 LP, leaving her with 400. Maribel realizes that her own defense and card is going to be the reason she loses. Lafayette then orders "Zanji" to attack and destroy "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness," and it deals just enough damage to reduce Maribel's LP to 0. Lafayette wins the duel. Aftermath Maribel is devastated that she lost. However, Cameron, Maya, and Shy cheer for her as the duel ends. Lafayette applauds as well. He commends Maribel on a great match. Maribel says that she lost though. Lafayette says the point of these duels isn't to win, but to prove that you're ready to move up in the dorms. He says that Maribel is. During the duel, Maribel planted "Paleozic" Traps in her Graveyard as back-up as she prepared for the main strategy. Then when one strategy failed and the other was essentially frozen, Maribel had "Amulet of Ambition," a spare card, and another plan to go back to her original strategy or fallback to her back-up. She was thinking clearly from start to finish, never stopped planning, and always thought ahead even though she missed some details. Maribel says that she was a nervous wreck the whole time though. Lafayette says that he saw her shaking a little, but her new and improved Deck works very nicely together and very fluidly. She's earned a spot in the Yellow Dorm. The main proctor agrees and Maribel is immediately given her new jacket. She is admitted into Ra Yellow. Clarissa barks at Cameron, Shy, and Maribel saying that they watched Lafayette and Maribel's duel, which lasted over a half-hour while they still have exams to proctor. She reminds them that they are getting grades for their proctoring too and they are doing terribly. Featured Duel: Maribel vs. Lafayette *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Maribel has 4000 LP and three cards in her hand. She controls "Mystery Shell Dragon" (2000/0) and "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" equipped with "Phantasm Spiral Hold" (2900 > 3400/2900). She has one set Spell/Trap. Lafayette has 1400 LP and three cards in his hand. He has one set Spell/Trap. Turn 4: Lafayette Lafayette activates his set "Double-Edged Sword Technique" to Special Summon "The Six Samurai - Yaichi" (1300/800) and "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" (2100/800) from his Graveyard both in Attack Position. Lafayette sacrifices his two monsters to Tribute Summon "Great Shogun Shien" (2500/2100). Lafayette banishes "Yaichi" and "Grandmaster" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor" (2200/1200) in Attack Position. Lafayette uses "Enishi's" effect to target "Phantasm Spiral Dragon" and destroy it at the cost of "Enishi" attacks this turn. "Great Shogun Shien" attacks and destroys "Mystery Shell Dragon" (Maribel 4000 > 3500). Turn 5: Maribel Maribel Normal Summons "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" (1800/1500). She equips "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" with "Phantasm Spiral Wave." "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" attacks "Enishi" and the attack fails (Maribel 3500 > 3100) but "Spiral Wave" prevents "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" from being destroyed once per turn. Maribel intends to use "Spiral Wave's" effect to Special Summon "Spiral Dragon" from her Graveyard, but Lafayette activates Continuous Trap: "Rivalry of the Warlords," preventing both players from summoning monsters with different types than the ones they control. Therefore Maribel cannot Special Summon "Spiral." She sets one card. Turn 6: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Zanji" (1800/1000). Lafayette uses "Enishi's" effect to target "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" and destroy it at the cost of "Enishi" attacks this turn. Maribel activates "Phantasm Spiral Power" to negate "Enishi's" effect and reduce its stats by 1000 until the end of the turn (2200/1200 > 1200/200). "Great Shogun Shien" attacks "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness," who is protected from destruction by "Spiral Wave" but Maribel still takes damage (Maribel 3100 > 2400). During the End Phase, "Enishi's" stats return to normal. Turn 7: Maribel Maribel equips "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" with "Amulet of Ambition." "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" attacks "Enishi." Maribel uses "Amulet of Ambition's" effect to increase its ATK by the difference in level between "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" and "Enishi" x500 thus increasing its ATK by 1000 (1800 > 2800). "Enishi" is destroyed (Lafayette 1400 > 800). Turn 8: Lafayette Lafayette activates "Reinforcements of the Army" to add "The Six Samurai - Kamon" to his hand from his Deck, and he Normal Summons it (1500/1000). Layafette uses "Kamon's" effect to destroy "Amulet of Ambition" at the cost of attacking this turn. Lafayette equips "Shien" with "Lightning Blade," increasing "Shien's" ATK by 800 (2500 > 3300) and reducing the ATK of all WATER monster on the field by 500 ("Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness:" 1800 > 1300). "Shien" attacks "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness," who is not destroyed but Maribel still takes damage (Maribel 2400 > 400). Zanji attacks and destroys "Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness" (Maribel 400 > 0). Lafayette wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Lafayette's Duels Category:Maribel's Duels